Jules undercover
by charieamber16
Summary: Jules works undercover now and her covers blown what will happen will she live?
1. Chapter 1

Hear I am with Six amazing Kids and loving husband. Six Years after the bombings. The Kids names are Sadie Rose, Jacob Zac, Harley Josh, Jada Tia, Amelia Lacey and Anneliese Tori. OH of their last names is of course Braddock. I also now work undercover. It's been a year since my brothers came to see me and they've been to visit about 4 times since. Today I was going to meet with my undercover friends. Well we are not under cover when we meet though. Sam comes home.

Jules: Hey honey how was your day?

Sam: A lot better now that I'm home.

Jules: Tough day huh?

Sam: You could say that.

Jules: What do you mean?

Sam: Listen there was a guy.

Jules: So?

Sam: This guy knows you.

Jules: Me? Are you sure?

Sam: Yes he said his name was Max Betts.

Jules: uh No!

Sam: What is it? Who is he?

Jules: He is one of the guys from Undercover.

Sam: He's a cop?

Jules: No he's part of the drugs gang.

Sam: Jules we need to get you protected if he knows who you are.

Jules: Well before that I'd better warn my team.

Sam: But Jules...

Jules: No buts. Anyway I'd better go now I was meeting them before this.

Sam: Alright but promise me one thing?

Jules: What?

Sam: That you will be safe!

Jules: You know that I can't promise you something that I can't keep.

Sam: I love you Jules and I can't be without you.

Jules: You know that's how I feel but I gotta do what I gotta do.

Sam: Yeah I know but please come home tonight.

Jules: I'll try.

So I get ready to leave.

Sadie: Mummy why are you leaving?

Jules: Oh honey I've got to go and meet some friends.

Sadie: Can I come?

Jules: Maybe next time.

Sam: Yeah baby it's not that safe at the moment.

Sadie: But I want to go! Then she starts to cry.

Jules: Ok but you will have to be good and stay with me the whole time.

Sadie: YAY ok mummy.

Sam: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Jules: Maybe but anyway love ya see you soon.

We then leave and go to the café where we were meeting.

Mia: Hey Jules.

Jules: Hey Mia, Jessica and Sasha.

Jessica and Sasha: Hey Jules.

Sasha: Is this Sadie?

Jules: Yes.

Sasha: She's so cute!

Sophie: Hey Jules I was taking Izzy to the play area do you want me to take Sadie as well?

Jules: Well that would help do you mind?

Sophie: Course not she's an angel.

Jules: Well thank you and here's the money.

Sophie, Izzy and Sadie walk out to the play area.

Sasha: Where has Sadie go?

Jules: She went to the play area and anyway that's a good thing.

Jessica: Uh I do not want to sound dumb but why?

Jules: Because I need to tell you something about the RATS.

Sasha: Whats happened?

Mia: Umm is it bad or worse than bad?

Jules: The second one.

Mia: Right whats happened you are going to tell us now.

Jules: Our cover's have been blown!

All of them: WHAT!

Mia: How?

Sasha: When?

Jessica: Who?

Jules: Listen all I know is that Sam came home and told me that they had a gut who knew me.

Sasha: Who was he?

Jules: Max Betts.

Mia: Wait the guy from the RATZ?

Jules: The one and only.

Jessica: But if he knows then the rest must know.

Sasha: Yes but how long?

Mia: Who knows but don't we have to go back there in days time?

Jules: Ya but it's not safe.

Mia: But if we don't go then they will know that we are cops.

Jessica: What have we got ourselves into?

Sasha: But what are we going to do?

Hope you like it so far tell me if I should keep going :) :( :) :(


	2. Chapter 2

Jules: Great!

Ace: Right now I want Flash to take Warrior.

Dagger: We go and get in the same one as buck but in the front right?

Ace:Correct not go.

Dagger: Right we will se you lot soon.

Mia: Don't be lobg.

Jules: No we won't and do not worry we will get out of this alive.

Ace: Are you sure?

Jules: No but we left some stuff with the waiters over there.

Ace: Good work now come lets go.

Jules: Kat lets so this. We walk out and into the first car, We leave first Ace driving then Dagger and then Flash. We head out down a highway and then turn off down a dirt road and then again through the woods. We finally come to a stop outside a factory. Then we get out. But as soon as we step out the rest of the Gang come out and hold us with guns at our heads. And then Coldheart steps out.

Coldheart: Well done boys you've got them.

Hunter: Yeah boss so where'd we put them?

Coldheart: Follow me. Ace grabs hold of me , Dagger grabs Mia , Flash grabS Jessica and Buck Grabs Sasha. Then we follow Coldheart. I don't really know his real name. I don't even know the other cops names well the male ones anyway. I know that Team 1 and Sam aswell as Team 3 will be looking for us. Oh and the undercover people. I just hope that they get here in time.

Devil: Sir what shall we do with them now?

Coldheart: Tie them to the chairs over there. We are then dragged over to the chairs and are tied to them.

Coldblooded: What now Sir?

Coldheart: I want you, Crypt, Steelcold, Crul,Toxic, Dark,Bitter and Acid to stay here and watch them and make sure that they don't escape.

Coldblooded: Copy.

Crypt: Copy.

Steelcold: Copy.

Crul: Copy.

Toxic: Copy.

Dark: Copy.

Bitter: Copy.

Acid: Copy.

Coldheart and everyone else walks out but the ones who were guarding us. Little di we know that seven of them were cops.

Coldblooded: Acid ?

Acid: Uhh Yeah?

Coldblooded: I want you to get on your knees and put your hands behind your head.

Acid: But why?

Coldblooded: Bitter tell him why.

Bitter: Acid I am aressting you on suspicion of atempid muder. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be put against you in court. Then they come over hand untie us.

Dark: You girls ok?

Jules: Yes thank you.

Mia: How come you are undercover police and we did not even know about it?

Steelcold: I don't know we only found out earlyer when Coldheart told everone.

Sasha: Wait do you know that Ace, Flash, Gunner and Dagger are cops to?

Bitter: No we did not .

Crypt: This can not be good.

Jessica: Well I don't think that they know that they are cops to.

Toxic: Yeah but what happens if they find out.

While this is all going on I hear a ticking noise and look up and see a...

What happens next? Hope you are liking the story! :):):)

]


	3. Chapter 3

It was a BOMB!

Jules: EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OUT THERE'S A BOMB.

Jessica: Where?

Jules: Up there now gets out.

Mia: NO!

Jules: Now!

Sasha: We leave when you leave we are a team and we stick together.

Jules: Fine but I want everyone else to get out now!

Dark: You heard out .

Coldblooded: Right we will be ouside waiting for you. I nod and they all go.

Jules: Give me a boost.

Mia: Kay. Her and Saha give me a boost.

Jesssica: Here. She gives me a pair of clipers. I see I have five minutes left.

Jules: Guys I've got 5:30 mins left now if it gets down to 1 you have to leave alright? I ask as I try to stop the bomb going off.

Everyone: Alright. This is not going well it's now 1:10.

Jules: Get out now! They nod and run out. When they get there they find that the gang has be caught and that all of the undercover police are there aswell as Jules's old Team and her Husband team.

Greg: I'M Sgt Greg Parker I am with the SUR .

Mia: Hi I am Mia this is Jessica and Sasha.

Greg: This is my team Edd,Spike,Ralf,Leah,Wordy and Lou. ( Loue has not died and will not die in any of my stories)

Spike: Do you know what kind of bomb is inside there?

Mia: No beacuse my team mate is trying to stop it and would not lets us stay in there any longer.

Edd: Who's your team mate?

Sasha: You might know the person.

Leah: Who is it?

Jessica: Jules Braddock.

Spike: Do you know how long was left?

Mia: No we don't.

Back in the room with me.

I now only have 30 second left. I cut the wire. And I have stoped the bomb. But then the bomb starts to shake. I gulp as I know what is about to happen. I jump down and run as far as possible away from the bomb. Then the whole thing blows up.

Outside

Spike: the bomb went off.

Edd: I am sure she's fine.

Even though he tried to help everyone they did not think so.

Mia: Spike is there anyway someone could have lived?

Spike: Yeah maybe if they were at least three meters away.

Sasha: I'll ring her.

Inside. My phone rings.

Jules: Hello?

Sasha:Jules, Are you alright?

Jules: Yeh well I think?

Sasha: Are you trapped?

Jules: No I don't think so.

Sasha: Ok thats good, They are sending rescue teams to get you out.

Jules: Kay.

Sasha: There is someone who want to speak with you.

Jules: Okay put them on.

Greg: Jules?

Jules: Hey Greg.

Greg: You ok in there?

Jules: Yeah I think.

Greg : You gave us all a scare there.

Jules: Well you know me I am a trouble magnet.

Greg: Oh we know you are that.

Jules: Oh very funny.

Greg: Well at least your gang has been caught.

Jules: Ya thats good even though my cover was blown.

Greg: Yeah I heard, Also how come the bomb went off?

Jules: I don't know the timer said it was off but I think that timer was a fa...

I did not get to finish my senence because my phone was taking from me..


	4. Chapter 4

When I looked around too see who had taken my phone I knew it was a mistake because I came face to face with a gun.

Max: You are going to come with me and don't make a noise because if you do I will shoot you.

Jules: Ok, but I want to know where we are going.

Max: I'm taking you to our boss.

Jules: But Coldheart is our boss, right?

Max: No he just acts like it because he has been put in charge.

Jules: Uhh Why?

Max: So that if he was caught like he has been then it was not our real boss and that would put off the police.

Jules: Who's your boss?

Max: Ohh I can't tell you that now can I ?

Jules: Um well you could because you know who is.

Max: Just shut up, I'm going to leave your phone here so when your friend realise that you are gone they will track your phone and it is here so they will never find you.

Jules: You are stupid they will find me and you and your real boss so there and then you will rot in jail like you need to.

Max: hurry up we are leaving.

Outside with everyone else.

Sasha: Uhh Guys I think we have a problem.

Mia: What's wrong?

Sasha: I was on the phone with Jules, and yes before you ask she's fine.

Jessica: Then what's wrong?

Sasha: Then when we were talking after her old Sgt had gotten off I had said she has to stay where she was and then.

Jessica: Then what? Sasha starts to cry.

Mia: Tell us what's wrong Sasha please , tell us now you know I can't stand crying so tell us what's wrong.

Sasha: Then t... t... the line went dead. But before it I could have sworn I had heard Savage'svoice before it did .

Mia: We must tell someone.

Jessica: Hey look over there that's Leah is it not.

Mia: Yeah i think it is.

Sasha: Who's going to go and tell her? The girls look around at each other not sure who should go and tell Leah what's happend.

Mia: I will.

Sasha: Thank you Mia I don't think I could tell the story again.

Jessica: Ya I would not know what to say , Kinda thing.

Mia: It's ok and anyway I am Second in command after Jules.

Mia walks away from Sasha and Jessica.

Mia: Um Hey it's Leah right?

Leah: Yep and your Mia .

Mia: Ya um well something has happend.

Leah: Well what's happend?

Mia: We think Jules has been kidnapped.

Leah: What makes you think this?

Mia: Welll Sasha just came back and said about five minutes ago Jules phone went dead.

Leah: Ok but it could have just died.

Mia: Yeah that's what we said but Sasha heard a struggle and Jules said let go.

Leah: Oh that's bad.

Mia: Yes but there's more.

Leah: More?

Mia: Yes, Sasha heard Savage's voice.

Leah: Who's Savage?

Mia: Oh sorry that's his codename his real name is Max Betts.

Leah: That can't be because we aressted him only this morning.

Mia: Do you think he might have escaped?

Leah: Maybe.. No he could not have because he was in a van. Then it struck Mia . She has over heard some off the gang members from earlyer saying about how they were going to take down a prison van.

Mia: Wait what number was the van?

Leah: Uhh number 1423.

Mia: Oh no.

Leah: What is it.

Mia: Some of the gang members were talking abouyt taking down a prison van and that was the number.

Leah: Wait here I'd better ask my boss if he can ask someone to find out if they did take down the van.

Mia: Wait Leah Wait.

Leah: Huh what's wrong?

Mia: We can ask someone here.

Leah: Who?

Mia: The undercove cops, who were with them.

Leah: Good idea, I will get someone from my team to ask them.

Mia: Kay thanks.

Leah: Nah thank you , you helped loads.

Mia walk back over to they other girls and Leah go's over to the police Van where the whole team were and walk inside.

Inside the police Van.

Leah: Guys we have a big problem.

Wordy: What's the problem?

Leah: Mia just came and told me that Sasha has lost all contact with Jules.

Lou: What did she faint or something?

Leah: No her phone went dead.

Spike: So her phone died what's the problem?

Leah: The problem is that her phone did not die.

Greg: What are you getting at leah?

Leah: Sasha says she heard a struggle and well she heard Max Betts.

Edd: That's not possible we aressted him.

Leah: That's what I said but then Mia said she had heard that gang talking about taking down a poilce Van,

Greg: I'll call someone and ask them if it has happend.

Leah: You don't have to.

Ralf: Why not Leah?

Leah: Lets ask the undercover cops well I mean the male ones anyway.

Edd: Good idea Leah.

Leah: It was not mine it was Mia's.

Back with Jules.

We had now gotten out of the building and were in his car and was heading to the real bosses lair.

Max: Don't worry he won't hurt you... Much.

He laughed.

Jules: What does he want with me?

Max: He wants you to pay because you are a police officer.

Jules: Well tell him I am very sorry.

Max: Whatever.

What he had not noticed was that I had taken off the hand cuffs and had gotten his gun. Silently I opened the door and mouthed goodbye before jumping out.

I rolled down the hill and into the woods.

Jules: What have I gotten myself into.

I had anothe change to get a bus back from where I was. But that's thing where was I ?


	5. Chapter 5

With Sam.

I had just gotten everyone to sleep. Sophie has dropped Sadie off and Juels still had not returned . I was starting to get worried when I turned on the t.v to see that a bomb had gone off. But I was sure Jules was fine. Just then my phone went off.

Sam: Braddock.

Leah: Sam it's me leah.

Sam: Oh hi leah what's wrong?

Leah: Sam I guess you heard that a bomb had gone off.

Sam: Um Yeah.

Leah: Jules was in there, but she was fine and was not hurt bu the bomb so don't worry.

Sam: Umm wht did you say was?

Leah: Because fine in till.

Sam: In till what Leah?

Leah: There's no easy way to tell you this.

Sam: Tell me what. ( He was getting very worried and upset now)

Leah: Jules has been taken by that guy Sam , Max Betts.

Sam dropped the phone.

Sam: Can I call you back Leah?

Leah: Yeah of course take as long you want I know it's hard to take in. See you soon.

Sam: Bye. And with that he turned of his phone.

I began to cry. What had I told her be careful. I knew I should have made her promise . I knew it. This guy better give me my wife back because I can not do this with out her. I need her. Right now I just want to have her walk straight in and run to her and give a big hug and a kiss. Please Please Please keep my love of my life safe I beg of you to. I can't love any other women but Jules. Then I thought of the kids they are to young to lose their mother. I then all of a sudden felt very sick and ran to the down stairs bathroom and was sick.

Back with Team one.

Leah: Sarge I'm going to call Jules's family.

Greg: Oh yes Leah you do that we traced her phone but he left that behind.

Spike: Wait I'll trace her watch because that has GPs well. Leah walks outside and into her SUV. She also turns off her radio. She then calls Grace Callaghan ( Jules's Sister in law)

Grace: Hello?

Leah: Hi Grace it's Leah Jones from Team One.

Grace: Oh hi Leah What's wrong?

Leah: It's about Jules.

Grace: What's happened?

Leah: Well she was in a building which was blown up, her cover was also blown because she was working undercover and now she has been kidnapped and this all happened toady.

Grace: OMG is she al right?

Leah: Well we have not found her yet but we are tracing her so that we can get her out of there.

Grace: I'd better tell the others .

Leah: Al right.

Grace: We will be getting a flight as soon as we can.

Leah: Okay see you soon.

Grace: Yeah bye Leah.

I pressed end call.

I took a few breaths because now I had to tell everyone that their daughter and Sister is missing and might be killed soon. Well here go's nothing.

Robbie: There you are Grace. What's wrong?

Grace: You know the bomb which went off?

Jonathan: Yeah what about it?

Grace: Jules was in there.

Adam: What is she alright?

Grace: She was.

Colin: Awwww what a shame that's she's alright.

Jack: Wait Grace you said was fine , what do you mean by that?

Grace: Well she has been kidnapped.

Everyone: WHAT!

Adam: Grace this is not funny what happened?

Grace: Well Jules worked undercover when her and her team's cover was blown, then they were taken by some other Gang member who were also cops well some of them and then they were set free, when Jules found a bomb.

Robbie: So then what happened?

Grace: The bomb went off, but Jules was alright but then they lost contact and they thought it was because her phone had died but the Sasha one of the other undercover team mates said she her a struggle and then the voice of Max Betts and now they have found out that he has kidnapped her .

Jonathan: So what do we need to do?

Grace: We pack some bags and get a flight to Toronto and help find Jules and then be there for when they do. And if she's hurt then we will stay at the hospital and anyway I want to meet my nieces and nephews.

Jack: Alright you heard her of you go and pack.

Back with Jules.

Everything was black and then I could see light.

Jules: Mum?

Olivia: Yes my darling,

Jules: What are you doing here?

Olivia: This is where we get told if it is our time to go.

Jules: I'm not liking this place.

Olivia: Jules please it's not your time turn back now go and be with your children and your husband who I must say is worried sick out of his mind.

Layla: Please Jules do it for me. ( Layla if the friend who killed herself and Rachel is her mum )

Rachel: Olivia's right go live your life make us proud. It was then I woke up. I looked around...


	6. Chapter 6

It was a wood or a forest I did not know which one. I finally got up and started to walk. How the Hell was I supposed to tell Sam I was ok or anyone else at that I had no phone he had left mine at the bomb site so I was going to get a new one. It's just then I hear a crack I turn just in time to see a gun he shoots me four times . As I fall to the ground he throws a punch to my tummy.

Max: There bitch now you know not to mess with me.

The pain was killing me which I was not surprised by because I was dying anyway. Then I hear voices I thought I would never hear again.

Edd: Sir put the gun on the floor.

Max: Why should I?

Edd: Because you are being arrested.

Max: No I am not , you are going to let me go now and then I will let your friend here get medical treatment.

Greg: Sir I'm Sgt Greg Parker , please sir we don't want to hurt you sir but if you do not let my officer go then we will have to shoot you.

Max: Now what would happen if I shot your officer?

Greg: Then we would shoot you before you got the chance.

Max: Yeah well you have not shot me yet and your officer has been shot and is bleeding to death.

Edd: Move away from her now!

Max: Sorry guys but I've got to make sure she never sees another day again. With that he turns to face me and shoots. But then he falls down the team have killed him.

Leah: Jules honey it's us can you hear me?

Jules: Yeah Leah I can.

Leah: Oh thank god Jules what happened?

Jules: Well I was kidnapped , Jumped out of the van got shot and here I am.

Leah: You should be more careful.

Spike: Jules you alright?

Jules: Well as far as a;right goes at the moment.

Wordy: Which I can tell does not go very far.

Jules: Yep well done.

Lou: Guys we have a problem the paramedics and the ambulance are stuck in traffic and won't be here in till maybe an hours time.

Just the Jules fall unconscious

Leah: Boss she's unconscious and her pulse is weak.

Greg: Right Wordy in need to and Spike to run back to the van and get some towels . And Lou and Edd go and run to the other truck and get ten bottles of water.

Everyone: Copy. Lou, Spike, Wordy and Edd run off to get what they need.

Greg: Leah phone the family and Sam and tell them what we know so far.

Leah: Right boss will do.

Inside the car with Leah.

I turn of my earpiece again. I've decided to call Grace.

Grace: Hi this is Grace speaking how can I help?

Leah: Grace this is Leah.

Grace: Hey Leah did you find Jules yet?

Leah: Listen Grace I need to tell you something where are you?

Grace: In the hotel room why?

Leah: Are the Guys with you?

Grace: No they will be back in about ten minutes, why?

Leah: We found Jules.

Grace: That's great when do we get to see her?

Leah: Grace , she's in a bad shape she been shot 6 time and looks to have been hit over the head and she is bleeding out.

Grace: Is she going to make it?

Leah: We are not sure right now.

Grace: OMG my Jules can not die not now.

Leah: I know what you... Grace can I call you back the paramedics are here.

Grace: Ya the boys are back anyway give me a call when you find more.

Leah: Of course I've gotta go now bye.

Grace: Bye.

Robbie: Who was that?

Grace: That was Leah.

Adam: And?

Grace: They found Jules, but wait before you get all happy .

Jack: Why what's wrong with my daughter?

Grace: She was shot six times and they are not sure if she will make it out alive.

Jonathan: So you are saying that my little sister might be dying?

Grace: Yes the paramedics had just got there about five minutes after Leah phoned.

Robbie: Don't worry guys you all know Jules is strong she will make it through.

Adam: H H H How do you know?

Robbie: She had to live with us did she not and trust me you need strength to do that.

Grace: Ya I can agree with that.

Colin: So what if she dies it's not like I died or something.

Robbie: HOW DARE YOU SHE IS OUR LITTLE SISTER AND SHE MIGHT DIE AND YET ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!

Colin: Shut up you idiot.

Jonathan: Leave Robbie alone he's right.

Adam: Why did you even come if you do not want to be here?

Colin: Because I had to, Duh.

Grace: No you did not no one made you come.

Jack: You are just making things worse for yourself now all of you shut up because I am more worried about my daughter right now!

Everyone: Yes Jack.

Grace: Guys Jack's right Jules is goanna need us so can we stop fighting and get along for her sake and our nieces and nephews.

Jonathan: Yeah Grace we will.

Everyone else agrees.

With Sam who has just heard about Jules.

Sam: So Leah have you found Jules yet?

Leah: Yes Sam we have , but she's been shot.

Sam: What is she alright?

Leah: Well Kinda not.

Sam: What do you mean?

Leah: Sam she's bleeding badly and the ambulance which has only just arrived was about to take her away when...

Sam: When what Leah?

Leah: She started to cough up blood and then she started to shake.

Sam: What are you trying to sat Leah?

Leah: They think that she was poisoned.

Sam: Ok Leah is she alright now?

Leah: She is getting better I think that they are about to take her away.

Sam: Ok can you call me in a bit.

Leah: Wait Sam are you coming to the hospital?

Sam: Leah I can't.

Leah: Why not?

Sam: My dad has made me go back into the army.

Leah: Oh Sam I'm so sorry m wait where are the kids?

Sam: Nat came over earlier so she has them.

Leah: Alright I will call you in a bit is there anything you want me to tell Jules?

Sam: Yep can you tell her I'm sorry and I will be home soon.

Leah: Of course Sam I've gotta go now speak to you soon.

Sam: Alright Leah bye.

Leah: Bye.

I am 64700 miles away from the one I love who could die any minute now and I don't even get to say goodbye. I am going to kill my dad next time I see him. Great soon as this is over I am never speaking to him again that is a promise well if I do not kill him that is.


	7. Chapter 7

With Jules.

My head hurts. Where am I ? I can't see anything, what's going on? Then it came to me what had happened. I think that Max had done something to me when he had first kidnapped me. I can not see or hear anything just want Sam and my kids. Oh no what if they had called my family oh god they would be coming oh someone help me. What had happened to Mia, Jess and Sasha. I hope that they are ok. I just want to go home. Ah oh great now the pains coming back. Right I was shot what fun. I hear voices is sounds like Leah and Winnie oh and Grace. I want to come back to you guys but I think I might just stay here for a few more minutes and think of a plan and what I am going to do.

With Team one.

Leah: I've called Grace and Sam.

Greg: That's good Leah. Then he walks away, Edd go's after him. I turn to Spike, Ralf, Lou, Wordy.

Leah: How is she?

Lou: Well she has lost a lot of blood.

Spike: And the poison look to be shutting down her body.

Leah: That does not sound so good.

Wordy: Hey I am sure Jules will be just fine.

Ralf: Yeah she is strong we all know that.

Spike: Yeah we do but you know she still is quite small.

Wordy: I would not let her hear you saying that.

Ralf: Yeah you might get a broken arm or leg.

Lou: More like both.

Leah: Oh come on guys Jules would not do that.

Everyone: Yes she would.

Spike: So when is Samtastic meeting us and where.

Leah: Well...

Wordy: What's wrong.

Leah: You see when I called Sam he told me something.

Ralf: What Leah what did he tell you?

Leah: He said that his father had made him go back into the army.

Spike: Right so when is he leaving?

Leah; I don't know how to say it.

Lou: Say what?

Wordy: You don't mean?

Leah: Yeas I do.

Lou: MEAN WhAT?

Leah: Wordy can you tell them for me.

Wordy: Yes of course, Sam has already gone by the sounds of it.

Spike: That's not good at all.

Ralf: Yeah I know what are we going to tell Jules when she wakes up.

Lou: Guys wait up.

Spike: What is it Lou?

Lou: Where are the kids?

Leah: Oh Nat has got them.

'Wordy: That's good in till they want a parent.

Leah: Well me, Nat, Grace, Sasha, Mia and Jess said that we would take it in turns in till Jules is better.

Lou: Yeah and in the day time they can come with us at the station.

Spike: And anyway being Sadie's Godfather I can look after her.

Lou: Yeah and we have always got these kids back.

Wordy: The girls can come over and play as well.

Ralf: And Jacob and Harley can come to mine and play with Max and Josh ( Ralf's and Leah's kids)

Leah: Yes they can come round and they are always good as gold.

Spike: Well then it is settled.

Leah: We will work out a router in a bit but lets go and find Boss and Edd and then lets go to the hospital. The guys all nod and we walk of to find boss and Eddy.

With Greg.

Leah had just come over.

Leah: I called Grace and Sam

Greg: That's good Leah. I just had to walk away. This is all my fault if I had tried harder to get her out off there she would not be in a coma right now. I was the only one who knew that she was in a coma out of everyone. Jules was like the daughter that I never had. I would always protect her it was my job. I loved her kids the were all like mini Jules and Sam's. They needed her and we needed her. know that she now works undercover but she will always be a team one member. And she will be the bravest, Kindest, smartest but feistiest women I will ever know. She was also always there for me. Now when she had needed me most I was not there. What would I do if she died. No she will not die Jules will not die and when she does she will be old and grey and in bed peacefully not like this though she will live.

Edd: Greg what's going in?

Greg: I have just found out something bad.

Edd: Why what is wrong?

Greg: Jules is in a coma.

Edd: Oh shit.

Greg: But there is still one thing.

Edd: Greg what can be more important right now other than Jules being in a coma?

Greg: We have to tell the team.

Edd: Right yeah we do but that's going to be hard.

Greg: I know Edd I know.

Edd: But how are we still going to tell them?

Greg: I really do not know. Then we both here a cough and turn to see...


	8. Chapter 8

We both hear a cough and turn to see...

The whole of the Team One.

Greg: I guess you all heard what we just said.

Wordy: Yeah we Sarge.

Spike: Does Sam know?

Greg: I do not think so what about you Edd?

Edd: Yeah I think that you were the first person that they told Greg.

Spike: Do they know when she will wake up?

Greg: Spike I guess you did not hear it all then.

Wordy: Why Boss what's wrong?

Greg: Edd I need you to tell them.

Leah: Tell us what?

Edd: Guys it's not when it's if she waked up.

Ralf: Oh god that is bad.

Leah: But how guys I think we kinda have another problem.

Greg: What's that Leah?

Leah: Sam will not be there at the hospital I mean.

Edd: Why will Sam not be there Leah?

Leah: Because his father has made him go back into the Army.

Greg: Do we know why this is?

Wordy: No Sarge we have not got a clue.

Edd: Wait what about Sadie, Harley, Jacob, Jada, Amelia and Anneliese?

Leah: Well we are going to take it in turns to look after them in till either Jules is better or when Sam returns.

Greg: Yeah that's a good idea.

Lou: Shall we go to the hospital and see how Jules is?

Edd: Yeah but I will meet you up there because I have to go and get checked out with you know who.

Ralf: Kay, Edd we will see you there. They all get into the car's.

Leah: DO you want me to drop you off Edd?

Edd: Nah it looks like they are here for me .

Leah: Alright see you soon.

Edd: Yeah see you soon Leah , Bye.

Leah go's in one car, then Greg, Ralf and Lou in one and then Spike and Wordy in the last one. They all head to the hospital where they wait to see Jules.

With Jules

The last thing I remember is Leah, Spike, Wordy and Lou saying everything was ok and that I would be fine. After that everything went black. Now I see to tunnels which one should I go down? I ask myself.

Olivia: My Darling girl you have been so brave.

Jules: Mum I'm scared and i do not know what tunnel to go down, also why are there two tunnels.

Olivia: The left one go's to your life back home.

Jules: And let me guess the right leads me to heaven or hell or death ?

Olivia: You are right it leads you heaven, now you must choose where you want to go.

Jules: Alright but before I do can I ask you something?

Olivia: Of course sweetheart.

Jules: Why did you choose death over us is it because I did something?

Olivia: Oh no you and you father and brother's did nothing to make me choose.

Jules: Then Why?

Olivia: Because it was my time I needed to go I knew this way I could always be there for you.

Jules: But that's the thing you were not.

Olivia: I know in one way is was not but in another I was, any how if you ask me you should live and your children are to young to lose their mother like you lost yours.

Jules: I love you ,I missed you so did my brother's. I will see you again won't I?

Olivia: Of course my Darling now go and live your life.

With that I wave and turn and walk down the left tunnel now I am ready for what life throws at me so bring it on. Let's see what's happened since I have been gone see you soon mum I think. Now back to my time.

With the undercover's

Mia: Right I think that we should learn each other's names. ( This is before they find out about Jules)

Jessica: Well I will start I am Jessica this is Mia and Sasha.

Sasha: And the one which has been kidnapped is called Jules.

Mia: She used to work for the SUR the Team which saved us.

Ace: I am Jack.

Flash: I am Oliver.

Dagger: I am Harry.

Hunter: Charlie.

Cold-blooded: I am Alfie.

Crypt: I am Thomas.

Steel-cold:I am Joshua.

Cruel: I am James.

Toxic: I am William.

Dark: I am Daniel.

Bitter: And I am George.

Mia: Right then we now know each other's names.

Sasha: Did any of you know we were cops in till well when Max came out with it?

Charlie: No I didn't have a clue , what about you lot?

Everyone: No.

Jessica's phone rings.

Jessica: I better get that. then she leaves the room. About Ten minutes later she walks back in looking like the colour of a white sheet.

Mia: Oh honey what's wrong?

Jessica: Well I have got good and bad news.

Sasha: Well I would like some good news for once. Everyone else agrees.

Jessica: The good news is that they found Jules and Max and the real boss, this is because Coldheart was not the real boss.

Sasha: That's good news.

Alfie: But what is the bad news?

Jessica: When they found Jules she had been shot six times and now they just called to say that she is in a coma and not one that the doctors have put her in.

Mia: When will she wake up?

Jessica: That's the thing it's not when it is if.

Sasha: This really really bad.

William: Yes you could say that again.

Jessica: they said that they would call when they get more info.


	9. Chapter 9 Just me saying stuff

Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this. I just want to say sorry for the spelling mistakes and on the second chapter my laptop went funny and deleted some stuff so sorry if you did not get it. I hope you keep reading and well yeah. You will also soon find out why Sam left. And things are not as they seem. Bye keep reading.

Charlieamber16


	10. Chapter 10

We both hear a cough and turn to see...

The whole of the Team One.

Greg: I guess you all heard what we just said.

Wordy: Yeah we Sarge.

Spike: Does Sam know?

Greg: I do not think so what about you Edd?

Edd: Yeah I think that you were the first person that they told Greg.

Spike: Do they know when she will wake up?

Greg: Spike I guess you did not hear it all then.

Wordy: Why Boss what's wrong?

Greg: Edd I need you to tell them.

Leah: Tell us what?

Edd: Guys it's not when it's if she waked up.

Ralf: Oh god that is bad.

Leah: But how guys I think we kinda have another problem.

Greg: What's that Leah?

Leah: Sam will not be there at the hospital I mean.

Edd: Why will Sam not be there Leah?

Leah: Because his father has made him go back into the Army.

Greg: Do we know why this is?

Wordy: No Sarge we have not got a clue.

Edd: Wait what about Sadie, Harley, Jacob, Jada, Amelia and Anneliese?

Leah: Well we are going to take it in turns to look after them in till either Jules is better or when Sam returns.

Greg: Yeah that's a good idea.

Lou: Shall we go to the hospital and see how Jules is?

Edd: Yeah but I will meet you up there because I have to go and get checked out with you know who.

Ralf: Kay, Edd we will see you there. They all get into the car's.

Leah: DO you want me to drop you off Edd?

Edd: Nah it looks like they are here for me .

Leah: Alright see you soon.

Edd: Yeah see you soon Leah , Bye.

Leah go's in one car, then Greg, Ralf and Lou in one and then Spike and Wordy in the last one. They all head to the hospital where they wait to see Jules.

With Jules

The last thing I remember is Leah, Spike, Wordy and Lou saying everything was ok and that I would be fine. After that everything went black. Now I see to tunnels which one should I go down? I ask myself.

Olivia: My Darling girl you have been so brave.

Jules: Mum I'm scared and i do not know what tunnel to go down, also why are there two tunnels.

Olivia: The left one go's to your life back home.

Jules: And let me guess the right leads me to heaven or hell or death ?

Olivia: You are right it leads you heaven, now you must choose where you want to go.

Jules: Alright but before I do can I ask you something?

Olivia: Of course sweetheart.

Jules: Why did you choose death over us is it because I did something?

Olivia: Oh no you and you father and brother's did nothing to make me choose.

Jules: Then Why?

Olivia: Because it was my time I needed to go I knew this way I could always be there for you.

Jules: But that's the thing you were not.

Olivia: I know in one way is was not but in another I was, any how if you ask me you should live and your children are to young to lose their mother like you lost yours.

Jules: I love you ,I missed you so did my brother's. I will see you again won't I?

Olivia: Of course my Darling now go and live your life.

With that I wave and turn and walk down the left tunnel now I am ready for what life throws at me so bring it on. Let's see what's happened since I have been gone see you soon mum I think. Now back to my time.

With the undercover's

Mia: Right I think that we should learn each other's names. ( This is before they find out about Jules)

Jessica: Well I will start I am Jessica this is Mia and Sasha.

Sasha: And the one which has been kidnapped is called Jules.

Mia: She used to work for the SUR the Team which saved us.

Ace: I am Jack.

Flash: I am Oliver.

Dagger: I am Harry.

Hunter: Charlie.

Cold-blooded: I am Alfie.

Crypt: I am Thomas.

Steel-cold:I am Joshua.

Cruel: I am James.

Toxic: I am William.

Dark: I am Daniel.

Bitter: And I am George.

Mia: Right then we now know each other's names.

Sasha: Did any of you know we were cops in till well when Max came out with it?

Charlie: No I didn't have a clue , what about you lot?

Everyone: No.

Jessica's phone rings.

Jessica: I better get that. then she leaves the room. About Ten minutes later she walks back in looking like the colour of a white sheet.

Mia: Oh honey what's wrong?

Jessica: Well I have got good and bad news.

Sasha: Well I would like some good news for once. Everyone else agrees.

Jessica: The good news is that they found Jules and Max and the real boss, this is because Coldheart was not the real boss.

Sasha: That's good news.

Alfie: But what is the bad news?

Jessica: When they found Jules she had been shot six times and now they just called to say that she is in a coma and not one that the doctors have put her in.

Mia: When will she wake up?

Jessica: That's the thing it's not when it is if.

Sasha: This really really bad.

William: Yes you could say that again.

Jessica: they said that they would call when they get more info.

Mia: Hey someone is coming. Just then Leah enters.

Sasha: Leah how is Jules?

Leah: Well she has just woken up.

Mia: Really, That is great.

Leah: Umm yeah, but I kinda need a favour.

Jack: What is that?

Leah: You see when we found Jules, Max was with her and then he shot her so we had to shoot him and well he died so we need someone to come and make sure it is him.

Mia: I will do it.

Leah: Thank you also Jules is asking for you but before you go there is someone who you all know here to see you.

With that she walks out.

Jessica: Well I can't say I am sorry but I wonder who want's to see us. She is answered by the door opening and DANA walks in.

Dana: Well look who it is can you lot ever stay out of trouble.

Oliver: Guess not Dana how come you are here?

Dana: Well I am Sargent of team 3.

George: Wow look who got the promotion. We all talk in till Sasha, Mia and Jessica leave saying they want to see Jules and see max. We all talk and hope that she pulls through.


	11. Chapter 11

Jules POV

I woke up about three hours Winnie was here and told me that Sam had gone back into the Army but I already knew that he was going because his dad needed wanted him to and his old team needed his help. In the end it was me who convinced him to go. I am glad he did but I now have look after the kids by myself but hey Winnie and Nat are going to help. Winnie and Spike have had triplets and Winnie is expecting again she hopes only one but she thinks she is having twins. Her triplets are called Aiden, Jackson and Sophia. They are 5. Nat has 4 kids Emma 6 , Olivia 4, Isabella 2 and Ethan 10 months. Sophie had another child Liam he is 3 Izzy is 7 and Clark is 19. Greg and Ava have twins Mason and Lily they are 4. Leah and her husband Noah have had five kids . Zoe and Lucas they are 5 , Chloe 3, Jayden and Mia are 1. Donna and her husband had 4 kids two sets of twins Jack and Logan are 5 , Ryan and Madison are 2. So yeah all the kids names are

Sadie

Jacob

Harley

Jada

Amelia

Anneliese

Aiden

Jackson

Sophia

Emma

Olivia

Isabella

Ethan

Liam

Izzy

Clark

Mason

Lily

Dean

Zoe

Lucas

Chloe

Jayden

Mia

Jack

Logan

Ryan

Madison.

Yep we have had a lot of kids between us in total 28 kids that is a lot of birthdays I can tell you now. And more to come because Nat is also having a set of triplets again not really what she want but she said she will make it work. Well hopefully and with Winnie that's going to add up to a lot of a kids Lord help me. I have been checked over and I am fine to go home but first I'd better go and see undercover team and then Team 1. Winnie nods and Nat comes running in.

" Jules thank god you are ok I was so worried but that is great oh and I have found out what I am having."

" Well?" I ask.

" Yeah come on Nat tell us."

" Well I am having 2 boys and 1 girl."

We both Say how good and all that stuff. SO then she comes with us to the station. I knock on the door a Sasha answers it.

" Jules you are alright thank god when we heard what happened we were so worried never do that to us again have you got that?"

" Yes Sasha I will never try to save everyone from dying and maybe getting kidnapped."

" Oh very funny come on in the others will want to know that you are ok. Me, Sasha, Nat and Winnie walk in.

" Look who is here guys!" Shouts Sasha. As soon as Mia and Jessica see it is me they run up and give me another hug.

" Do you know what we have been going through?" Asks Jessica.

" Yeah we were worried sick that he killed you." Exclaims Mia.

" Alright I get you were worried but no more lecturing I have had it already and probably more with everyone else now I have got to go and see."

" OK then we will see you soon without being kidnapped, bombs and nearly being killed alright?"

" Sounds perfect so that's never going to happen."

We all laugh and say goodbye. I then went to see team one they were all happy that I was ok and then I got told that my brothers were here. Help me somebody I nearly had a heart attack just then. I said goodbye and went to take Nat home. Where I got met with my Nieces and nephew.

"Auntie Jules I am so glad to see you." Says Olivia.

" Wuntie Jul I am eraring my avriote dress." Mumbles Isabella.

" Hello Auntie Jules can Sadie and Jada come over on Friday for a sleepover till Sunday pretty Please?" Asks Emma.

I look up to Nat who nods. I then turn back to Emma.

" Why of course they can I will bring them around at three and collect then at eleven. Once again Nat nods and smiles.

" Yay I can't wait!" Shouts Emma. She and Olivia run out the room and Isabella kind of wobbles out the room. I look to Nat.

" Are you sure six kids can be hard I know but with you pregnant and all?"

" Of course I an only three months and just starting to show and anyway your girls are really good and well it keeps my lot busy."

" Thanks Nat I will see you Friday then."

" Okay bye."

" Bye."

We hug and I walk down the steps and get in my car and drive to the cabin they are staying at next stop brothers help.

I get to the cabin and my hands are shaking. Maybe I should drive around for a bit go pick up the kids from school well Sadie, Harley, Jacob and Jada. Then I will pick up Anneliese and Amelia from Leah who has them now. I will call my family later yes good plan. I collect Amelia and Anneliese. I then wait at the bus stop for the other kids none of them know what has happened which is good. I give Sadie the keys and her Jada and Jacob run to get to the door and open it. Where as Harley stayed with me talking about his day. I listened with interest he was always was helpful, kind, caring but shy and less bold like the others. Which I have to say don't mind.

By the time we get back the kids are playing. Jada comes running up to me.

" Mummy I've got some Maths homework to do could you help me?"

" Of course my darling we will do it after tea."

" Ok mummy what is for tea?"

" Chicken nuggets and chips and peas."

" Yummy I can't wait."

" How about you go and play with that colour me bear you have got?"

" Yes I will thank you mummy."

I have just realized that I have to tell the kids about Sam. I will do that after I have put the diner on. I do that.

" KIDS COME DOWN HERE PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALL!" I shout.

I bring the twins in because they can't really walk properly. They other four come running in.

" What's going wrong mum?" Asks Jacob.

" Listen you know your dad is not here." They all nod.

" Well he won't be for sometime."

" Why not does he not like us?" Asks Jada.

" No sweet heart but you know granddad is in the army?"

They all nod again.

" Well daddy is now but he will be back really soon ok and you can write him letters."

They all nod .

" Jada and Sadie you are going round auntie Nat's for a sleepover all week end well if you want to because Emma, Olivia and Isabella really want you to."

" Yay I would Love to." Answers Jada.

" Yes I love going there it is so fun."

" And you boys are going to do something with some certain uncles and Grandpa.

Yes the both shout and the all walk and toddle out to do all their separate things. I cook dinner put them to bed and all of that stuff now I have to do the thing I have been doing. PHONE THE DREADED BROTHERS AND FATHER. Well I was going to when there was a knock on the door. I open it to find...


	12. last chapter

I went to answer the door and there stood Colin.

" Hey Colin what can I do for you?"

" Juliana listen I want you to stay away from us because you know what everyone is worried about you. And I am sick and tired about it delete our numbers and never ever contact us again.

" Colin what why?"

" Because I say so have you got that?"

" Yes."

" Good now see ya little sister never to be seen again."

With that he turns and walks off. I grab my phone and delete my family's numbers photos everything as quick as I can because if I do not I will change my mind. Once I have done it I burst into tears and fall against the wall. Why would my own brother do this I knew we never got along but I did not know that he hated me that much. What am I going to do I have never felt so alone. I think that I will well I will do what is best for my children and bring them up to love and to care for each other so what Colin has done to me they do not do to each other. I go up to bed god I miss Sam already but I can do this Sam would want me to I have to he will be back soon and everything will be alright maybe hopefully probably.

The next day I start to feel sick I notice that I have gained some weight . no this can not be happening but any how I take the test it is positive

I AM PREGNANT AGAIN!

THE END

Sorry for stopping the story so short but I have lost interest in it so yeah I am really sorry and I just want to say thanks for your comments and I hope that you enjoyed the story/.


End file.
